Take Me To Church
by EvieWhite
Summary: Innocent Mary Eunice often helps Lana, she's even grown quite fond of the patient. One night Mary is helping Lana in hydrotherapy and gets very confused when she finds herself to be wet...down there. She asks Lana what that means and soon after discovers that heaven isn't just some place in the sky, it can be desire too.


**Prompt: innocent Mary often helps Lana, and one night she helps her in hydrotherapy. Mary sees Lana naked and gets really confused when she realizes she's wet. So she asks Lana what that means and then smut happens.**

God loves all his children whether they have sinned or not. We each have a special place in his heart and a special place in heaven too if we live the way he outlined for us in the Bible. Hate the sin not the sinner and do your best to help others follow the path of God.

I keep repeating this on my way to Lana Winter's room. It's my mission, I remind myself, my only reason for going to see Lana… My only reason.

Before I can contemplate my true motives any further I'm standing in front of Lana's room, but to my dismay there's no one inside. "Where has Miss Winters been taken? I was supposed to help change her bandages from the electroshock therapy."

Frank continues to wander about up and down the halls aimlessly. "I think Jude said something about hydrotherapy."

Scowling, I promptly head off to the north wing of the hospital to find Lana. Two rounds of intense therapy in the same day is absurd. Why would Jude allow that?

I walk a little faster, worried about the pain Lana might be enduring. Of course she needs to be cleansed of her sin but she's not as tough as she pretends to be. She didn't ask to be touched by sin, she didn't invite it, she's only the victim of it and she deserves to be treated like any other person.

Lana's been through a lot. No doubt I would've gone crazy already if I was in her shoes, but she's a fighter. I spent many nights by her side helping her through the pain of therapy and I've seen the tears she cries. Once the sunrises though it's back to sassy smart Lana but at night she falls apart.

Finally I reach the Hydro chamber. Lana is standing, chained to the walls, as she bites her lip against the torrent of water. The guards are watching her naked figure intently and I'm glad I arrived when I did. "Guards, Sister Jude needs your assistance in the rec room. Leave Miss Winters to me." I've never lied so blatantly before. I need to do 10 Hail Mary's tonight. The men frown but don't question and I quickly shut off the water.

"Thank you Mary Eunice. I don't know how much more of that I would've been able to take."

"You're welcome Lana. Therapy is an important part of what we do here but I don't think anyone, sinner or otherwise, should be subjected to so much."

"What do you know of sin?" Lana grumbles under her breath, turning away for me to look out a small window.

Her ass catches my attention and I have to force my eyes to look anywhere else. "Not much miss Winters, not much."

Sighing, I get a towel from the rack and begin to dry off her arms. She's too sore to do it herself so I continue along her body. I watch in fascination as I traversed her goose bump covered flesh. My heart beats quicken as I reach her beautiful breasts and I swallow awkwardly.

Lana chuckles. "What's the matter, are you afraid of catching the gay?" Narrowing my eyes I look at her curiously but she sighs heavily when she sees I don't appreciate the joke. "Thank you for all your help Mary. I don't know if I'd survive this place without you."

At that I smile sweetly and continue to towel dry her abdomen. "You're welcome Lana." Kneeling to reach her calves I suddenly I find myself face-to-face with the woman's most intimate parts and quickly stand back up. Now it's Lana who's observing me carefully. My cheeks are burning red and there's a strange pressure in my stomach. To my confusion there's also an unfamiliar wetness at my own intimate parts. Could this be...lust?

"Are you okay Mary Eunice?" Lana places her palm on my side out of concern but it makes me shiver with desire.

"Lana… I'm embarrassed to have to ask this, but I feel very strange all of a sudden. My pulse is quick, my stomach is in knots, and my…" I gesture towards my private area. "Are wet."

Lana's honey eyes widen in shock and she backs away which is the last thing I want. "Are you messing with me Sister because it's not funny?"

"No, no Lana I'm serious!" I say desperately. I have a pretty good idea but I need to be sure. I need to hear her say it.

"It means that you're aroused." Lana steps closer and trails her fingers up my arms. "That you need the one you desire to touch you." Her naked body is now flush against mine and I can't breathe. "To show you what true passion feels like." Her lips brush over my ear. "To fuck you."

Oh my god! I can't help the moan that escapes my lips or the way my knees go weak. Lana's hands make quick work of my habit as her lips kiss down my neck. I've never experienced anything like this before. It's as if electricity is pulsing through my body to where I need Lana most.

"Yes." It's all I can hiss out as she bites my collarbone. "Yes!" Nails rake along my back and thighs making me arch to her touch. My fingers are tangled in her dark tresses in an attempt to pull her impossibly closer. "Lana yes!"

Finally our lips melt together in a passionate, desperate kiss. So this is what desire feels like? I can understand now why people go crazy over it.

Lana gazes at me with glazed chocolate eyes and bites her lip seductively. "Are you sure?"

No. Not at all. But I am sure that if she doesn't touch me soon I'm going to explode. As a response I shimmy my plain underwear off and kick them across the room. Lana moans at the site before her and eagerly dives in.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers between kisses. In the blink of an eye my back is pinned to the cold brickwall and my leg is thrown around Lana's hips.

I can feel the other woman's heated flesh against my own and it makes me throw my head back in a primal growl. "I never knew anything could feel this good."

Lana smirks, "and we only just begun." She lowers her lips to my hardened nipples and flicks her tongue against them, all the while rocking our bodies together. Soon Lana replaces her tongue with her hand and the other snakes down my body. Arching my back and bucking my hips I seek out more friction desperately. "Please," I beg "Please fuck me."

Lana needs no further encouragement. Her talented fingers easily find my swollen clit and rub circles over it. I have to bite my lip harshly to keep from screaming in pleasure. One slender digit enters me and I swear I see stars.

As she moves, slowly at first, a sharp pain tears through my abdomen. It only last a moment and is replaced quickly by immeasurable pleasure. "Lana!" I whisper her name over and over again as if in prayer. She moves. Faster now, curling her fingers to stroke my soaking inside.

"Come for me baby." I don't exactly know what that means but before I know it my walls are tightening around her and my mouth is open in a silent scream. Every cell in my body seems to shake and shutter as my pleasure reaches its peak.

I know I should feel regret, remorse, or even dirty. I sinned in a place of God! But all I feel is Lana's warms arms around me and pure ecstasy in my veins.

"Are you okay?" She whispers softly as she caresses my damp hair.

I nod and look up at her with tears swimming in my eyes. "The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you."


End file.
